The present invention relates to a technology for embedding/reading an electronic watermark in a print medium, and more specifically, it relates to a print medium quality adjustment system, an inspection watermark medium output device for outputting a watermark medium for inspection, a watermark quality inspection device, an adjusted watermark medium output device, a print medium quality adjustment method and a medium to be used to inspect the watermark quality.